This study will reveal mechanisms by which cells in the vasculature (circulating & fixed) respond to LPS and cytokines. The responses of neutrophils and endothelial cells, and their subsequent interaction with each other, contribute to the pathogenesis of ARDS. The mechanisms explored here may present attractive targets for therapeutic attempts.